Grief
by TheMusicManiac
Summary: He looked around him, gazing into the eyes of a world he'd never heard of, and all he saw was sadness. This is a sequel to my Falling Stars, so I would suggest reading (or at least skimming) that first.
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

Author's notes: Finally! I finally got this done! This is the first chapter of the somewhat shorter fanfic called "Grief", a sequel to my "Falling Stars" as you can see. You can get by with not having read Falling Stars for now until about the end, when a certain character will appear. This is going to be a Zelda series, one I've been working on for... I dunno, long before I got this account. There will be 4 books, possibly a one-shot in the middle to explain something in the 3rd book. There's more explanation in the end notes :) Read and review please! I will post as frequently as possible!

**Grief **

_Sequel to "Falling Stars"_

Chapter 1: The New Boy

Clock Town was all I'd ever known. It was what my world consisted of. I had long since memorized all the people and streets, the shops in all 4 divisions of the Town (North, South, East West), and the best ways to get to each section. But in all my years of living in Clock Town, a certain spring day I will never forget.

Clock Town was already strange, so much so that it was normal. But this day was even stranger, and was only the beginning of the weirdest phenomenon I've ever seen. I was playing outside when I heard a terrible scream that seemed to be everywhere, and I felt the earth beneath me shake and tremble like it was afraid too. As a little girl I was scared to death and ran inside as fast as my legs would carry me, immediately bumping into my mom who ducked to the ground at my level, hugging me fiercely. My father joined the group hug, and so did my older sister. The screaming went on for about a minute, but it felt as if time was creeping across the floor as slow as molasses. When the earth was calm and the air was free of the terrible sound, we all looked up and took a deep breath, thankful it was over.

My father went to ask the guards what happened, while my mom started making us lunch to try and forget. Not long after he left though, my dad came back and said,

"Come and see!"

What I saw made me scream bloody murder.

Looking to the west, the sky was a clear, beautiful normal blue. But looking east was what caused me to scream. It was the moon. Upon its surface was a horrible face, a face that gave me nightmares. As a child, scary things were foreign. I lived in a very happy, comfortable and safe family; I was never given reason to be afraid. So seeing the moon with its sunken eyes and grimace baring crooked teeth, confused me. How was I to understand fear when I had never felt it? All I knew was that I didn't like this foreign feeling. My brain tried to organize itself, but to no avail. Thoughts began to creep into my shock-filled mind. What if the moon doesn't like us and wants to hurt us? What if that scream we heard was the first scream of a victim? What would the moon do to us? These seem like childish questions now, but they petrified me then. My father became the interloper and shook me.

"Tahla, come! We Must go inside! The guards have commanded us all to stay in our homes as much as possible."

I nodded and followed him inside. He sat in his big chair, so I crawled into his lap, my 8-year-old body getting too big for it. Father hugged me close to his side protectively.

"What's going to happen, father? Why does the moon look so mean?" I implored.

"I… I don't know. But I'm sure that there's a reason. As long as you stay inside a lot, my little Tahla, you won't have to see it. Out of sight, out of mind, right?"

How I wished that was true.

o.o.o.o

I stayed inside. All the while, the moon kept getting bigger and it was harder to ignore it. I was getting really nervous. Why was the moon coming closer?

"I don't know. But I'm sure it's nothing." My mom said, cheerful and optimistic as always.

"Maybe the guards know. If they don't, then the old man in the observatory should." My dad responded, not really answering because he had no comforting answers to give. After a while, everyone started to completely deny that it was even there. But I wasn't fooled by their stupidity and happy smiles.

None the answers were enough to satisfy me.

I was getting desperate.

I finally got my answer one day when I was going home from the market and it was getting dark outside. I tried my best to ignore the horrible huge face, but I could feel its sunken eyes following me the whole way. Walking faster, I tried to evade the stare. Speed walking wasn't good enough, so I started running. Running, running from the glare of the moon, the dark evil moon, where from its place in the sky it does not shine. I wondered if I'd ever escape it. My vision blurred with anxious tears. Partially blinded, I failed to see the boy in front of me. Before I could stop myself, a collision ensued, the impact knocking us both to the ground. I shook my head in attempts to clear it.

"Watch where you're going, girl!" A harsh voice said. In front of me floated a fairy who sounded very angry at the moment. I didn't know why; I wasn't trying to make anybody mad. I crawled backward to get away, wiping the tears from my eyes hurriedly.

"Tatl, don't be mean. The girl didn't mean to, she was just scared of the moon." The boy said sympathetically, but looking at the fairy, Tatl, with the look of rebuke. He wore a green tunic and hat to match, blonde messy hair and leather boots. Carrying a sword and shield expertly, he certainly looked well-armed for a kid my age. His eyes were the most interesting of all: blue-green, the colours blended beautifully and looked like oceanic fire. The wave-like flames surrounded the pupil; I got lost in the movement of emotions and experience that seemed to be there. The expression on his face said a little differently though. It seemed to give off the message of, "I can do SO much more than you think I can, but I don't want to be amazing by myself. Come on, let's be cool together." I read faces a little differently than most.

"H-How did you know—" I stuttered.

"It's maaaaaaagic," he wiggled his fingers dramatically. "But seriously, I'd be afraid too if I had that indulgence. My name is Link." He jerked his thumb towards the fairy. "That's Tatl. I'm sorry that she's not very nice. You were a little distraught, that's the word. Knocking me down was nothing." The boy smiled and I couldn't help but smile back as I brushed myself off and stood up.

I like this guy.

End of chapter notes: So for those who care, the order of the series is this:

1\. Falling Stars - OOT fanfic. finished.

2\. Grief - MM fanfic. finished.

3\. As Real As A Dream - Link's Awakening inspired, not exactly about said game tho. finished.

4\. Connections - AU Zelda Earth... It's complicated. not finished.

No, I don't have these up yet. But like I said, if anybody cares, these are the books. I won't say anything more :)


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerability

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is FINALLY UP! After so much time and no reviews, it is finally here. Chapter 3 should be up soon, and from Link's POV! Yay! That doesn't happen very often in this story since it's mostly from Tahla's POV. Sorry. Read and review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! *gets on hands and knees* Please say SOMETHING int he reviews about this story! I will most likely update faster that way!

* * *

Chapter 2: Vulnerability 

"So what's your business here, Link?" I asked. "Why were you just standing there?"

"Oh, well… It's kind of a long story… But to make it short and sweet, I'm here to help. I was looking at the Clock Tower over there, trying to find a way to the top. Staring at it won't help me figure it out, but I can't really explore around quite yet since it's getting late." He responded, sounding a bit stressed.

"Well, do you have a place to sleep? The innkeeper won't accept you because of your age and the hour, but we have a place at my house if you'd like." I invited politely. If this kid was here to help, I wanted to know the whole story behind why and how.

"Um… one second." Link turned away and started to whisper with Tatl. I cocked my head to the side and looked at the two curiously. I didn't know my invitation required a secretive discussion. It didn't last but a moment. "Sure, why not?"

I lead the way and he followed, his sword and shield making a very soft clinking sound while he walked that reminded me of marching soldiers.

"Why do you have such equipment? It looks fit for a knight." I wondered aloud.

"It's because I AM one. Link, Hyrulean Knight. Got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He laughed at himself.

I looked at him skeptically. A knight, at my age? He noticed my expression and replied,

"I know, it's weird, but again, long story. My whole life is a long story."

"Well maybe when we get inside, you can tell me, 'cause we're almost there." I was eager to know his past. He seemed mysterious in a way. That was very intriguing.

"Um… sure, I guess." Link flashed a quick smile at me. The smile never seemed to reach his eyes, but he hid it very well. I got the feeling he was only staying the night because I offered, and he didn't want to turn it down and seem cold. Could he be feigning friendliness?

We finally came to my house. I cannot tell you how happy I was to be free of the moon's gaze. Though the walk with Link was alright, I still felt it the whole time.

"Tahla Cumber! You worried me—" My mom stopped short when she saw Link behind me, who waved at her and smiled. He definitely wasn't awkward.

"Oh, mother. You worry too much. This is Link; I ran into him and invited him to stay the night since he's got nowhere else." I quickly summarized.

"Hi, Mrs. Cumber. I promise I won't be any bother. I'm not planning to stay here more than a night." Link was so polite! Surprising in a way…

Mother put her hand over her heart. "Such manners! Well, Link, you may stay here as long as you need to. It'll be no trouble at all, I'm sure. We'll all enjoy your company." She smiled. "Tahla, I'll leave it up to you to get him somewhere to sleep and all that, because I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Waving farewell, she yawned and walked away to her and dad's room.

After my mom was gone, I looked at Link wide-eyed and with my mouth in a skeptical smile.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I can't believe it,"

"Believe what?"

"You're such a SUCK-UP!" I punched his arm.

He winked. "Just keeping up appearances."

I didn't really know what that meant, but I didn't want to ask.

"So where should I sleep? I can just use the floor right here…" Link started to set his stuff in the corner. I was surprised by his humility.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor! We have a couch for you to use, at least!" I protested. "A guest, sleeping on the floor? As the sort-of hostess, that cannot be allowed." I crossed my arms and looked him square in the face.

"Mmm…" He bit his bottom lip and observed my expression. He looked… pained. "Don't look at me that way." Stunned, I uncrossed my arms slowly and continued to stare, but thoughtfully instead of sternly, as he turned away. From the debonair personality he gave off, he didn't seem like one to be very sensitive. I guess there truly was more than meets the eye. I thought he would just laugh at my stern stare, but I guess not. I pushed the wrong button.

Link had bent down and was looking through his bag for something. He stood up and faced me with a piece of paper. When he nodded, I stepped closer and looked at it more closely. It was a drawing, a very good one at that. It showed three pictures: Link and a girl in a forest, both playing bean-shaped instruments; Link and a fancier-dressed girl sitting together on a hill; and lastly a picture of a fairy.

"Who? Or what?" I asked. The fairy looked kind of like Tatl, but was shaded darker to indicate a different colour. The drawings were all in graphite. "Did you draw these?"

Link nodded and cleared his throat. When he spoke, he sounded different, more mature. Pointing to the first picture, he said, "This is Saria and I in Kokiri Forest. We lived there as kids. She only lived there once but… never mind, long story." His eyes suddenly lit up with thoughtfulness. "Anyway, the instrument is an ocarina. We would share songs and play with or for each other all the time. That was how we wasted the days away, hidden and protected by the Great Deku Tree." He sighed. "Those were some of the best days, the good days." Pointing to the next picture, he said, "This is Zelda and I on Hyrule Field. Some of my best, and to be honest a few of my worst, were spent with her. She's the princess of Hyrule, so it was hard to hang out much. I actually talked to her twin sister, Star, a lot more than Zelda, but it was still great to have long conversations with the princess. She was probably the wisest person I know, which is why I often went to her for advice. We have a lot of history, nothing really bad though." Link pointed to the last picture and smiled. "This… is Navi. She was my companion, my best of all best friends, who taught me pretty much everything I know. Navi was with me through it all too… But she's gone now. I went on this journey to find her." He sighed, the smile long gone. "But see where THAT got me. Now I'm here, stuck in TERMINA. Never heard of this place in my life, plus the name is weird. Though Hyrule isn't much better I guess…"

"I've never heard of Hyrule, or Kokiri Forest, or the Great Deku Tree. Never seen a fairy until today either." I pointed out.

"Well then I guess we're more than even."

"But I don't understand why you speak like you're so old, and why when I looked at you all stern-like you turned all story-telling-grandpa."

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry I guess. But when you looked at me that way, you reminded me of Zelda. I could never say no to her, ever. And now that I can't see her, I guess it just made me a bit homesick." He put the paper back in his bag. "And as for why I speak like I'm old? That…"

"Is a long story?" I finished sarcastically.

"Yes, it is." Link settled into a cross-legged position on the floor with me following, sitting across from him with my dress splaying out. "I'm not really an open book, but you seem… trustworthy. Do you want to hear the long story?"

"Of course! Only reason I invited you over, spill the beans!" I joked. I got him to laugh again before he began to speak.

"Well… it begins when I was very, very little. My mom saved me, and gave me to the Great Deku Tree, who gave life to all of Kokiri Forest. Only children live there. Time seems frozen, and you never grow up unless you leave. So I lived there throughout most of my childhood, playing happy songs, sleeping in a tree house, playing with Saria, just living a naively playful life. Except I had nightmares. I didn't have a fairy like every other kid; I was special. That's when the Great Deku Tree sent Navi to me. I was chosen to save him from the evil giant spider inside him. I was born of a knight, and I must have gotten those genes. Unfortunately, though, the Tree died. Even with the curse gone, it was too late. He gave me a special green stone called the Kokiri Emerald. That was what lead me to Zelda. I went to see her, and together we planned to stop evil Ganondorf in his tracks. He wanted the Triforce, the most powerful thing in all the dimensions, but if he had it, he would destroy everything good in the world. Zelda's plan was to obtain the other two Spiritual Stones, ones like the Emerald, and keep them from Ganondorf's reach. They were the keys to the door that sealed away the Triforce. Even though I did what she said, Ganondorf attacked the castle and forced Zelda and her nursemaid to flee from harm. She left me an ocarina though: the Ocarina of Time. I opened the Door of Time with the Stones and the special ocarina song and saw the Master Sword. The only way to defeat evil was with this sword, and she believed I was the one to wield it. It was the most life-changing thing I'd ever done. It put me to sleep for 7 years, so I was suddenly a teenager when I woke up in the Temple of Light. Rauru, the sage, explained everything. I was now the Hero of Time, and I was supposed to stop Ganondorf, who got the Triforce of Power and was for the Triforces of Courage (which I have) and Wisdom (which Zelda has). Long story short, I ended up doing just that with the help of some sages. Zelda had to send me back to my time because I actually wasn't supposed to be there. But instead the goddesses decided to test me further, and take Zelda's soul and imprison it. What was left became more and more human, and I befriended her. But it wasn't right. She wasn't Zelda. I found the princess, with some hard times along the way. I saved her, the goddesses explained it was a test, and Zelda finally sent me back again. I got back and told Zelda what happened so it wouldn't happen again. There was peace for some time, but shortly after I got back as a little boy, Navi had left. I was restless to find her. Both Zelda and Star (the clone, who was inserted into our timelines) bade me farewell and I set off on Epona, my awesome horse. I was in the forest, sleeping on her, when I got robbed by a Skull Kid! He took my Ocarina of Time, and my horse. I followed him and got turned into a Deku Scrub (which feels so unnatural) and had to learn the Song of Healing to turn back into myself. Now I can change into a Scrub with a mask. Tatl here is only with me because she got separated from her brother Tael, who's stuck with Skull Kid. Skull Kid stole a mask called the Majora's Mask, that has unbelievable powers to wreck havoc on us all. It's what's making the moon come down so angry and scary. I need to get that mask off of him, and get it back to its owner, the Happy Mask Salesman." He exhaled. "What did I tell you? LONG STORY. I even summarized."

"That wasn't long at all…" I said sarcastically. "Wait, what did you mean by 'she only lived there once'? When you were talking about Saria?"

"Oh, that. I meant that when I got back, I lived with her there again. She only got to live there once. I relived my childhood, or at least a part of it, all over again. But to her, I had never left." Link explained. "I have a confusing life. And I feel like it's about to become even more confusing…"

I nodded. That would logically make sense. "So how are you to stop the Skull Kid? Can I help you?"

He chuckled. "How in Hyrule would you help me? You've never done this before."

"But you shouldn't do this alone. Even with Tatl, you should have a friend. Besides, adventure kind of sounds fun right now. Better than waiting for my doom in this house, right?"

He hesitated. "Well… I… hm…" He looked troubled. "But if you get hurt or something, it would be my fault. And I couldn't… I don't want that to happen."

I gapped at the floor. To think THAT was his reason, instead of saying something like, "I don't need you." That, to me, was the most gentlemanly thing ever. "Well, I'm flattered. But I think that I will be just fine."

Link eyed me with skepticism. "That's what they all say."

"I'm serious!" I punched his arm.

The blue eyed boy smiled. Sighing he gave in. "Fiiiine… But I'll warn you now: it's not going to be a picnic with sunshine and rainbows. There's scary stuff out there, and I don't know how you'll deal."

I raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm a kid, but you underestimate me. Even if I wasn't raised like a warrior, I've seen the moon and I think that's enough fear for a lifetime."

" Alright…" Although he obviously thought otherwise, he looked at me and said, "You're a funny little girl, you know? I like you, Tahla Cumber."

I smiled. "I like you too, I guess."

A look of mock surprise adorned his face and he punched my arm. "'I guess'? Wow, you're nice!"

"I am so very kind, aren't I?"

Link laughed and I laughed too until we forced ourselves to be quiet. My parents needed to sleep.

"We should probably go to sleep." I whispered.

"Yeah, you're right." He kicked off his boots and pulled off his hat. I walked to my room but looked back at him through the doorway.

"Goodnight." We said almost simultaneously.

Tiptoeing past my sister on her side of the room, I flopped down on my bed. This had been an interesting day.

* * *

End of chapter notes: I'm listening to Nine Inch Nails while I write this... hee hee. It has nothing whatsoever to do with the story, actually, but it's nice to hear... I'm weird. This is actually like the longest chapter I've ever done in a Zelda fanfic... My goodness.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Author's Notes: A million apologies! I wanted to update so long ago but then I didn't D: But here's a little something, it's the most I can do right now. Please enjoy and review if you like/dislike something! Helpful criticism is very nice :)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 3: Nightmares (Link's POV)

Pretending in daylight was easy. I did that all the time; acted like I was happy when I wasn't. But when the night washed over me… There was no escaping it. The worst part though, was the nightmares.

In my dreams, I saw all the people from my past: Talon, Malon, Ingo, Happy Mask Salesman, even Hylian guards that I had known. They stood in a line before me, all of us standing in Hyrule Field together. The last person in the line was Star, which hurt to see. I may have told Tahla that I was just homesick, but me, myself, and I all know that that isn't the whole story. In my dream, they stood expressionless, motionless, and blank, staring off into the distant sunset. But when I stood before Star, Dream Link literally just broke down and cried, reaching out for her hand. She gazed into my eyes, and for a moment her image flickered. Who stood there in her place was Tahla Cumber. Before I could do anything, Star was there again.

Whenever I awoke, my face felt wet and cold sweat covered my body. Every day in this world only made the dreams more emotional, even if they were the same events happening. I looked around me at Clocktown and the people in it and saw sadness. But why? Even in Tahla's bright smile, I fought sad undertones that I couldn't explain and might not even be there. I've been here too long… and I'm all too eager to beat Skull Kid to a pulp.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

End Notes: Yes its short, please don't kiiiiill meeeeee! No flames!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Boy Can Dance

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the interval between updates being so long! I'm getting less busy with the school year winding down, so I should have more time soon to do more. I also have to rewrite the fourth book in this series... And the third is waiting to be edited... I'm just a hot mess xD

Please tolerate the horrible writing style until I have time to edit this! I just need to get the story out.

Reviews are beautiful!

Chapter 4: The New Boy Can Dance

I woke up the next day, 3rd day, to Link, cross-legged on the edge of my bed humming a cheerful tune. I nearly had a heart attack. Sitting bolt upright, I stared.

"L-Link! What are you doing?!"

"Sitting here and singing a song. Is that a bad thing? What took you so long to wake up? It's 8 o'clock and I've been up since 5. Been sitting here since 7."

"So you've been here, in my room, staring at me for an hour?"

"No, I wasn't just STARING at you, that would be really creepy. I was thinking while I was waiting for you to get up and I didn't want to be alone in the dark living room."

Link? Didn't want to be alone? Oooookay. But whatever. He was strange.

"Well, now I'm up. What do you want?"

"I wanna leave, of course. I should've gone yesterday, but that's alright. I've got all the time in the world. Quite literally."

"I'm not even going to ask…" I got up and shoo-ed him away. "I'll be out in a second."

"Okay."

He told me that there would be battles and monsters, so I prepared myself for the worst. I put on the breeches that were my father's when he was a kid. He just handed them down because they were useful for playing in the mud, as I often did. I was not a clean child. Over those, I put on the dirtiest, most outgrown most patched up dress I had, under which I wore a pale green blouse. The sleeves of it reminded me of the pirates I had seen in picture books. I buttoned the wrists and tied my hair into a ponytail, promptly exiting my room.

Link had already put his things in order and was eating a piece of bread with butter on it.

"Your mom left the food. She also left a note for you." He said with his mouth full.

I went over to the kitchen table and read the scrap of paper sitting on a plate of bread slices:

"Tahla,

I'm sorry I didn't get to see you off. Your friend and I were talking this morning and he said he was leaving to help Clocktown, and that you wanted to help too. I told him to keep you safe, and he said of course he would. I've gone to meet with some friends, so I've left you some food. I love you, Tahla.

Be safe,

Mom"

Of course she was worried about me. But why in Termina was she allowing me to go on this adventure? I shoved the question aside and stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth.

"We should go. Ready?" Link asked.

"Yeah, let's hit the road."

o.o.o.o.o.o

As soon as we started off, I asked, "So where are we going first?"

"The Clock Tower. I need to get to the top. Skull Kid has to stop this madness." He answered shortly.

"Well, I can tell you now that you're going to have to wait until tonight, because the only way to get to the top is when it's the Eve of the Carnival. You got some time to kill." I answered.

"Dang it!" He stopped in his tracks and looked back. "I REALLY didn't want to waste time, but thanks for telling me. Otherwise there might be some new slash marks on the Tower that weren't there before." He flashed me a smile. "So since we have some free time, you wanna dance?"

"Say what?" To say the least, I was confused.

"Come on!" Link took my hand and ran the other direction. Everything was a blur as we rushed by, but I knew that he was heading to the Bomber's hideout. Those kids were friends of mine, and I knew he needed the password or the notebook to be allowed in.

"I can walk you know!"

"Okay cool, but I can run." He pressed on, dragging me until we came to the kid who stood guard at the entrance. Only then did he stop and brandish a thick notebook in his face.

"Good enough?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead." The boy stepped aside. I waved nervously before being dragged down the long hallway to a room with a ladder. We ended up in a room with a lone scarecrow that swayed in the invisible wind.

Link walked right up to the thing and greeted it with a simple, "Hello."

I thought he was crazy until the scarecrow replied cheerily,

"Hey, baby! You wanna dance? Time flies when you're having fun!"

I gaped at it.

Link looked at me and said, "Don't they ever talk to you?"

I shook my head no. He shrugged. "I guess you never bothered to said hi. The scarecrows are pretty cool guys." Turning his attention back to it, he said, "Hey do you know two scarecrows named Bonoruu and Pierre?"

"No, baby! Sorry! But I DO know a song and a dance!" He bounced some more.

"Is that all he knows? Dancing?" I found my voice.

"Nah. I believe they know a lot of things but don't show it. You know, once they hear a song, they never forget it. They LOVE music."

"That's right! I have a great memory and a great song in mind! Won't you dance, baby? Please?"

Obviously the scarecrow was desperate to dance. Link sighed.

"Chill out bro, that's what we came here for."

"We did?" I was not informed of this, but now his question before we ran made sense.

"Yes."

"Yay!" The scarecrow jumped like crazy and some music began to play. Link held out his hand and grinned. "Come on!"

I took it and we danced to a happy tune. It was so much fun; I had no idea what time it was. It was like I was under a spell of temporary happiness.

End notes: The song he was humming was Clocktown :3


	5. Chapter 5: Dust Before Wind

Author's Notes: Lo siento for all the shorties lately. Good news is I'm able to update more. Bad news is that in my notebook I'm typing from, I forgot chapter divisions in my haste to finish writing this story... so I have to figure them out as I type. Bear with me please!

Reviews are wonderful, just a reminder.

Chapter 5: Dust Before Wind

All too soon the music faded. It felt like forever, yet it was a short time all the same.

"Time really does fly. Right out the door there, did you see it?" Link joked.

"Of course…" I laughed in response. The scarecrow stopped bouncing and said,

"Well, look at that! It's noon! That was fun, baby!"

I wondered how he could tell what time it was, considering there was no clock or window.

"Okay then…" Link smiled. "He just answered your question. It was a fun way to pass the time, if nothing else."

I grinned. Now that is was. I looked around. "Now what? There are still several hours until nighttime."

"Hm…" He thought. "How about… I not tell you?" Then he took my hand and dragged me out, me giggling in response.

We ended up outside the Clocktown walls in Termina Field.

"Whoa, I've never been outside before! How did the guards let you out? They don't let anyone past the walls."

"I'm just special that way." He winked. "And precisely BECAUSE you have not been outside is why I brought you here." As I walked, he walked backwards in front of me to face me. "I wanted to give you the grand tour." His hand swept the land around us with a flourish.

"Really? Well then, show me the cool stuff, Mr. Tour Guide." I giggled.

"Of course." He bowed low and we proceeded to walk (more like wander) through the field.

The majority of those hours was spent meandering about Termina Field, Link showing me various places. We played games, ran around, and even hunted monsters, which was really fun. All too soon, sunset came.

"Oh! The sun's setting. Let's go back." Link exclaimed and took my hand again. It was as if he forgot about the fun we'd just had to focus on his mission. A thought occurred to me like lightning.

We were going to fight Skull Kid. To save Clocktown.

That was a big thing.

In the midst of Link's rambling and dragging me along, I felt very small, like dust before wind. For some reason, I felt as if we were about to deal with something bigger than ourselves, a force to be reckoned with.

"Tahla? You alright?" He pulled me up so I was walking next to him instead of behind him.

"I feel small. Really small." I said in a quiet voice. After a moment I added, "That probably doesn't make sense to you –"

"No, no, I get it. I felt that way with my first battle too. But hey, mine was with a giant spider with one huge eye named Gohma. Did I mention I was SEVEN?" Link emphasized the word.

"Whoa, that's just unfair."

"Yeah, but I won." He flashed a boyish grin. "So I'm not worried about Skull Kid. You shouldn't be either, you're a brave girl. Besides, you've got awesomeness right here to make sure you don't die." The joke made me giggle and lightened my mood.

We reentered Clocktown and heard as we walked in the sound of the Clock Tower announcing the time.

"Come on, we've got to hurry! It'll be opening soon!" Link started sprinting again and I had no choice but to keep up, now reassured that everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6: Back And Forth

Author's Notes: So so so sorry for the late update! I've had so much to do, this has slipped my mind. But I'm going on a typing spree today so I can hopefully get this whole book typed so I can just copy and paste everything into Fanfiction when I'm ready. Then I can finally start typing up the third book :D It's my favourite x) The fourth is a work in progress though... It's hard to wrap things up, you know?

Anyway, read and review por favor!

Chapter 6: Back And Forth

We came to the base of the Tower and he ran up the right ramp and up a few steps. The balcony we were on overlooked the square where people still milled about with seemingly no purpose. A huge circular decoration blocked the door to the top. Link and I stood and waited.

With booming fireworks all around, the Tower shook and the parts shifted. No one in the square seemed to notice us as the huge gear of the clock swung down into place and the piece that was before the door moved away. Barrier after barrier slid down inside the archway to form steps.

Link looked at me. "Shall we go?"

"Let's."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Top of the Clock Tower. Oh my goddesses, the moon is big… I almost screamed when I saw it. Cowardly, I hid behind Link and clutched his shoulders.

"Tahla, what's wrong? Everything's gonna be fine. It's just the moon." He tried to reassure me.

But my terrified self overcame my bold self and answered, "I thought I was brave and you said I was but I'm not, I tell you…" I whispered back in a feverish tone.

Placing a hand on mine, he brought me to his side. "I won't let anything hurt you, Promise.' His smile soothed me. A childish yet harsh voice broke the moment into fragments.

"So, hero, you've come to stop the moon? Betcha can't, 'cause I'm more powerful than you!" Skull Kid jeered.

Tatl suddenly showed herself for once from inside Link's hat. I had forgotten she was there since she like never talked.

"Tael!"

"Sis!" The other fairy flew forward. "Swamp. Mountain. Sea. Valley. Find all four, bring them together."

Kid swatted at the ball of light. "Don't speak out of turn!"

Now I was just confused. What did any of that mean? Way to be obvious.

"You can't win! The world is mine! I'll show you my power; I'll bring it down!" Then Skull Kid did a horrible thing and screamed, just like that day not too long ago when I first heard it. I crouched down and held my ears, but the sound wouldn't leave. It was sad in a way, painful, and evil. It was like someone was pouring demons in my ears. Tears came before I know about them and I cried for the horrible, horrible noise to stop.

It did, but now the moon was falling. I saw it when I glanced up.

Link tapped my shoulder and I rose slowly. I started to apologize (for what reason, I'm not sure), but he hushed me with, "It's okay." Then I noticed the tears on HIS face just before they were hurriedly wiped away. "Just wait for it, they're coming."

"Who?"

"The giants. They'll come and help, I know it."

This sounded crazy. "So… we're going to wait around for giants while the world is ending?!"

"Yep. Look!" He grabbed my arm and pointed somewhere. From four different directions, huge figures came striding to meet the tower, somehow NOT stepping on people or buildings. Their bodies were very strange: the face was the whole body, with arms and legs protruding from the head thing. They all had beards, mustaches and small eyes.

"What the—"

"Should I explain?"

"Hang on a second before you do." They were reaching up with their long arms to meet the moon, and when their hands touched it, the whole demonic mass screeched to a halt.

"Okay, yeah, a quick explanation is needed." I was sort of in shock.

"Alright, so I had three days to gather these 4 giants and wake them up, so I had to learn the song of Time and travel back and forth through time so I could do that. Because of that, I've actually been to Clocktown a million times, and taken you on plenty of adventures to free these giants, but I always bring you home. Then I travel back in time again and bump into you, running scared and unknowing of me all over again. So you've met these giants. You just don't remember." Link gave me a smile that he shouldn't be able to produce at a time like this.

I was actually in shock this time. That was so… sad, that I've met this wonderful boy so many times and never remembered him. No wonder his eyes got a strange look in them sometimes…

I didn't quite have time to process this because Kid was now before us, arguing with himself and Majora.

"My friends…"

"No, they aren't your friends! They left you!"

"But I should… forgive them, because they came back…"

"No, never forgive them! Don't you remember how that felt to be lonely and helpless? POWERLESS?"

"I want them as friends again… AH!" He screamed as the mask pried itself off his face and floated above Skull Kid's unconscious body.

"Weak! Foolish! Can't handle a thing like me, the idiot. Well if you're going to challenge me, little hero, come on then! Don't keep me waiting; I'd love to play games with you!" The mask said in a sing-song and floated up into the moon, leaving a glowing column of light in its wake. Tatl and Tael flew over to Kid and fussed over him, trying to wake him up.

"You're following him, aren't you?"

"Of course. Done it before, but I'll win this time. You in?"

I gave him the best grin I could. "Why not?"

End notes: As a side note, Link is a very good liar in this book. He lies all the time... heehee I'll only tell you when if you ask nicely :3 Or you can wait for the implied answer that comes later.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Just A Game, Right?

AN: Two chapters uploaded in one day?! WHOOOAAAA GO ME! Just kidding. Well, sorry if it's overwhelming for some, but I feel so bad for not posting in so long... I'll stop for today. I've been typing for literally 3 hours... and listening to music. I need a life ._.

Read and review if you have questions or comments :)

Chapter 7: It's Just A Game, Right?

The inside of the moon was… strange, to say the least. This was Majora's place obviously, and it would be pretty nice if it weren't so darn CREEPY.

It was a field of rolling grass, bright green in the cheery sunshine. A gentle hill rose and at its top was a large tree, with a few little children running around its base and in the grass. They were all wearing white tunics and weird masks that hid their faces. Even though their happy laughter rang through the air and everything was bright, I squeezed Link's hand that I was holding to silently tell him how I felt: this wasn't right. I shivered in spite of the sun.

Pulling me along, he walked up to the child at the base of the tree, sitting apart from the others in a niche in the trunk. He had Majora's Mask on.

"Will you play… with me?" said the child.

"Yes, I will." He answered with a straight face.

"Those are weak masks you have… It'll be no fun that way. Want to trade them for this one?" He held up a mask with the face of a warrior.

"Okay." Link handed over all his masks and pocketed the new one.

"Shall we go?" The child cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah." Link was oddly serious. I almost wished he wasn't, even though this was a very good time to be so. The masked child put his hands in both of ours, and we were transported to a room… where the child was nowhere to be found. On each of the walls was a decorative circle with lots of other shapes inside of it, and colors were everywhere. It was like someone had thrown up a rainbow in here and didn't bother to clean it up.

Link eyed the mask. "This is called Fierce Deity." He paused. "I've got to put this on, but promise me something first."

"Hm?"

"When I become something different, don't be scared of me. When I put it on, I'll admit that it hurts, but don't feel bad for me. I want you to stay on the sidelines because you're unarmed, and from the sidelines you can tell me what I miss. Even though it may seem like I don't need you here, trust me, your presence helps. It keeps my hopes up." He smiled and made sure I understood.

Then he put on the mask. I looked away during the transformation, but what I saw afterwards was completely NOT the 8-year-old looking Link I knew.

The Fierce Deity was rightfully named, because he looked ready to kill. He wore a tunic of white with a silver and blue breastplate, and a belt that pointed downward. His eyes were plain white with some kind of design around them, his jaw set. He was MUCH taller, maybe 16-ish by looks. His gaze could cut through steel just like his wicked sword, which was 2 sharp metal blades twisted around each other and meeting at a point to form the tip. One side was blue, the other gold. It was held before his tensed yet calm figure in preparation for a fight. I slunk off to a corner.

From Link came 3 masks of the children from the field. Each had a spot on a wall, in the middle of a decorative circle. But directly across the room from Link was a wall more ornate than the rest, and on it lay the Majora's Mask itself. Each mask was grotesque in appearance, but Majora was just plain creepy.

It moved away from the wall and from the back of it came thin hair-like-tentacles that were red and reminded me of noodles. It swirled them around on the floor and spun like a tornado towards Link. He swung his sword and blades of blue energy shot at the evil thing, and it was getting weaker; I could tell. But suddenly, while he was concentrated on that, the smaller masks began to move and come after him.

"Link! Look behind you!" I shouted from my corner. He must've heard because he took them all out in a single blow. The kind of power he emitted in this form was different. It was almost overwhelming, but not in a bad way. Link normally had a more hidden kind of power, where it always seemed like he was holding back what he could really do. Majora's power could be felt just as strongly, but it was just scary and evil.

When the little masks were done away with, Link's attention was solely for Majora. It wasn't long before the mask was seemingly defeated, and it started to burn and scream. The sound was high-pitched like a demon-possessed child.

But it wasn't dead.

Arms grew from its sides and legs grew from the bottom, along with a head from the top.

"Hee hee! You can't kill me! I am Majora's Incarnation!"

Fierce Deity Link growled and started hacking at this demon for all it was worth. Whenever it was struck with a blow, it screeched like a child again. I couldn't tear my eyes from the terrible sight, but I huddled in my corner pathetically. I whimpered and cried with my eyes open. Stupid Link for saying I was brave! Even in my petrified state, I cheered him on, wishing sincerely for Link's victory and Majora's death.

Again he screamed as he was defeated, but all was not over. There was a strange sound like a heartbeat, and his arm and leg muscles throbbed repulsively. Now long red ropes of flesh extended from Majora's arms and he creid,

"You have unleashed Majora's Wrath!"

End notes: I kinda grossed myself out a little bit while typing this... yuck.


	8. Chapter 8: What Do You See?

AN: Sorry that this is a shortie, but during this battle I had to switch to Link's POV for a bit and the chapter might have been too long if I had included the next section of Tahla's POV. But anyway, this is something I thought would be cool. I'm not sure if someone has thought of it before, but let me know what you think of this concept!

Read and review! I'll post the next chapter very soon!

Chapter 8: What Do you See? (Link's POV)

Inside my Fierce Deity form, I was safe. Nothing could hurt me, no one could see me. In this form, I was a god: all powerful, and always calm. I was an excellent fighter, even better than normal, and could keep the best poker face you had ever seen. But with this form I showed no emotion whatsoever, no sound besides the air sliced by my blade and my cries of aggression. But though I was having fun in this form, Majora had to ruin by turning creepy.

Majora's Incarnation scream jolted me from my daze of sick merriment. When I looked at him, my internal self felt his eyes widen out of fear. Now, I'm not afraid of many things, and the things I AM afraid of are mostly internal and emotional things. But this monster… SCARED me. All the while I was fighting him, I just let Fierce Deity do all the work because I couldn't function. It WOULDN'T die! Majora's Incarnation was defeated just as quickly as Majora's Mask, but apparently IT WASN'T DONE.

"MAJORA'S WRATH!" He screamed, long tentacles of flesh extending from his arms. That's when I felt tears run down my face, not Fierce Deity's. His wide, strained, glowing eyes stared into my soul and I screamed as I attacked. It was a scream of fear, yes, but also of anger and angst, and I too partial control of Fierce Deity again. It felt good to hit him.

End notes: If you think he reaction is a little much, just think for a minute about the creepiness of Majora. Seriously twisted...


	9. Chapter 9: Teach Me Happiness

AN: The end is near! Yay...? I don't know xD Anyway, this chapter is particularly emotional. If you don't like it, sorry, that's how I write!

Read and review please!

Chapter 9: Teach Me Happiness 

Link screamed a battle cry without words and charged at Majora before the thing could swing its tentacle things. I finally saw his full wrath as he somewhat aimlessly hacked at the demonic creature from hell. Without knowing I was, I screamed with him, cheering him on. This was the first time in my conceivable life that I have wanted something to die in every fiber of my being. This evil thing needed to be erased from the face of this world, and I didn't even care how that was accomplished.

With a final screamed (there seemed to be a lot of that), Majora's Wrath fell down, defeated at last. As it died, I heard a whisper, an echo, in the room:

"Why is death… so hard?"

The question didn't concern me right now. I closed my eyes and gave a cry of relief, thanking whatever goddesses existed that it was dead. I could feel a bright light on my eyelids and a clatter. When I opened my eyes, I saw Link standing in the middle of the room, covering his face with his hands and shaking. The Fierce Deity mask lay on the floor beside him. Even as I walked over (I didn't want to rush him), he collapsed to his knees, his forehead touching the floor and his hands gripped around it. I sat down beside him and put a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"Link—"

"Stop! You sound just like her!" His voice was strained and emotional, but I couldn't figure out why.

Just then the room began to rumble, and I reached for his hand. He let go of his head and rose enough to hold it tightly, while there was a light everywhere. I closed my eyes and waited for it to subside.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the light was gone, we were on top of the Clock Tower again. Link was almost breaking my hand, but his face refused to lift as tears fell in little streams. Why weren't they stopping? Why wasn't he getting up with the usual spring in his step and tell me everything is okay now? How much inner pain do you have to have pending to cause this kind of downpour?

Maybe… Link just never told me.

That was a sobering thought.

Well, the giants were still here, and the moon was back to normal. Skull Kid seemed to be talking to them, but there were no words spoken. Finally, one of them turned his eyes toward Link, causing him to finally look up. After a moment, it seemed he couldn't look anymore and turned to me, breaking my heart into a million pieces when he did.

"He spoke in my mind. He told me to let go of my fears and regrets, and find the happiness in this place. But everywhere I look, I see so much sadness. Why is that, Tahla…?" Link's voice broke up and he covered his face again.

This time, I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around the boy whose age is unknown, drawing him into an embrace he probably didn't quite want. I answered in a low voice,

"I can't tell you how to let go or teach you how to be happy. But I can let you be sad for a while, it that's what you need, so the rest is easier."

End notes: Does Tahla remind you of anyone from Falling Stars? You probably have some guesses. Review what you think :D


	10. Chapter 10: Playtime

AN: Soooo... I have confession: I haven't actually played Majora's MAsk all the way through. I've only played up to Clocktown, I never got past that to the Ranch or to Deku Palace or anything... I did watch my friend play the end of the game though. x( I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON.

Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be based on the ending part before Link rides off and stuff, but since I didn't have the legit game dialogue in front of me I had to make it up to fit where I need to go with this. No flames please!

Read and review please and thank you :)

Chapter 10: (Link's POV) Playtime 

The fight with Majora was done, Termina was safe. But those words that he said with his dying breath haunted me:

"Why is death so hard?"

I understood the question. Why is death such a grim topic? Why does it have to happen; why does life ever have to end? Or maybe he was wondering why HIS death was so cruel… but he should know. He deserved every miserable second.

As I presented the mask to the Salesman, I warned him with my most serious tone, "I hope you have good intentions for this."

Clasping his hands together, he said good-naturedly (as was his annoying way), "Of course, of course! I wouldn't dare use it for evil, no! I keep this mask to contain the monstrosity within, not use it." The Happy Mask Salesman smiled, his little eyes like half moons.

After staring him down for a few moments and finding his delighted expression impenetrable as always, I handed him the Majora's Mask. He held it in his pallid hands, looking at it with wonder. Then he turned and walked away. It felt like something was ending… then something did: the mystery man who demanded an adventure of me disappeared like a mirage.

Tahla, almost forgotten beside me, exclaimed, "Did you just see that? Please tell me that wasn't just my imagination."

I stared at the spot he had been. "No, I saw it too…" A vigorous shaking of the head put my focus back on Skull Kid.

"Friends are nice…" He said in a soft, kind voice, then pulled on my arm. "That's what we are now, right? Friends!"

I grinned at him. "Yeah, that's right. You're my friend."

"But you're leaving soon, right? Let's play first, let's play!" Skull Kid wasn't half bad now that he wasn't possessed. Then again, most who are possessed really aren't bad people I suppose. I laughed a little, at myself and at his excitement. I guess I need to be happy for a while again.

"Yes, I'm leaving. I guess I could play for a while though."

"Really? Can girl play with us too?" He now tugged on Tahla's sleeve. "Are you my friend? Will you play with us?"

"Y-yeah, sure." A smile appeared on her face.

"Yay!" Skull Kid was so happy that it was contagious. He may be able to cause some serious mischief if he tried, but his happy and genuine self made up for it. Such a childish ideal: he just wanted to play. I wish my life was just as simplistic.

End notes: Sorry for another shortie, I'm typing the next chapter now.


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicion

AN: I'm such a terrible author, I meant to upload more often! I actually haven't been focusing on this series like I should... I've got a huge Hetalia project I'm working on. I need to get my priorities straight...

Well, here's a bit for you. I'm typing the next chapter right now, and should have it done soon. This book is coming to a close? Are you excited? :D

Chapter 11: (Link POV) Suspicion 

We played little kid games and drew pictures. Skull Kid drew a picture of all of us, including the fairies Tael and Tatl, on a tree stump. It was… I couldn't deny that it was adorable. But I couldn't stand staying any longer.

"Alright, I have to leave now. I'm sorry." That wasn't a lie; I actually was sorry.

He was silent. "Oh. Alright. We can play some other time, right?"

"Right." That WAS a lie. Tahla hand as if it was a secret to do those things. The naivety, the simple trust she had, was so strange to me. Maybe because I didn't trust people like that. Or maybe because I didn't think I deserved her trust.

"Bye! See you later!" Skull Kid ran off somewhere in Termina Field out of sight to let me leave in peace. I hated letting go of Tahla's hand because then it felt like the leaving was final, like I was breaking all of my ties with this place. Epona was ready for me and I hopped on, looking down at Tahla to say goodbye.

But in her place stood Star.

Just like in my dreams.

I closed my eyes and looked again. She flickered between the peasant and the princess, and I began to see all of the similarities. Her hair, her eyes, her face, the way she acted around me, her maturity, even her humor matched that of Star's.

After a moment, I took out my drawing and handed it to her. "Do you remember these people?"

"Of course. You've shown me this drawing before, remember?"

"Yeah, but I mean personally."

Tahla seemed to ignore me as she stared at the picture. "You drew Zelda really well, Link. It's almost like she's right here on the page… Goddesses, I miss her…" Then she gripped the paper and gave me a fearful look. "How do I know that? No, I grew up in Clocktown, not the place you call Hyrule! Right?"

I took the paper and pocketed it. "I'm not so sure. You're exactly like Star, and you just sounded a heck of a lot more like her. I don't think that's coincidental." Then it hit me. "What do you remember before Clocktown?"

End notes: I know this is short, but if I hadn't ended it here then there wouldn't have been a satisfactory ending spot for a very long time. Gomen nasai! *bow*


	12. Chapter 12: Perseverance and Acceptance

AN: Here you go! Very long chapter for you! Savour it, I usually don't make them this long xD This has been quite the feat to get this all done in a day, including the chapter just before this.

Reviews are nice! They make my day :)

Chapter 12: (Link's POV) Perseverance and Acceptance

The look of confusion on her face was apparent. "That's a silly question, I was born…" She trailed off. Tahla turned her head and gazed at the Clocktown walls, as if suddenly confounded by their existence. "I don't remember anything."

"Do you even remember growing up? Were you ever younger than you are now?"

My question was answered by bewildered eyes and silence.

I jumped down and sat cross-legged on the ground, trying to sort this out. "How is this possible?" As the question left my mouth I felt more confused, because there was no answer that I could conjure up. No witty remark to save me, no taking-her-hand-and-running-away, no new problem to distract me. I had taken her hand so many times and showed her countless places, but she only remembers this night and day. She only remembers the adventure to fight Majora. Deku Palace, The Great Bay, meeting Darunia's ghost, all of those adventures and my time through them are lost on her, because she was here in Clocktown wasting the days away. I came back so many times for so many reasons, and everything was always the same. Tahla was always surprised to "meet" me, and always went on adventures with me, not knowing that I had shown her something else just yesterday.

I hated this realization, which is why I always tried to avoid it. But it came crashing down on me. I closed my eyes and felt like crying again, though I didn't. In the midst of my melancholy, I heard a voice.

"Death is so hard. Though the afterlife is near, some souls wander in grief and agony, unsatisfied with the life they left or the death they died. This is your Purgatory. Accept your terrible fate." Wet eyes opened to see Tahla sitting cross-legged in front of me, her head cocked to one side in concern.

"This is my Purgatory…" I whispered, trying to decipher its meaning. Thinking back to how I got here, I remembered with clarity Skull Kid taking the Ocarina and my horse. But how I got to the place where he turned me into a Deku Scrub… is a bit fuzzy. Focusing my memory on that point in time, I struggled to remember. Maybe it would tell me something about the whole Purgatory thing. It was suspicious to me that I'd forgotten because I don't forget anything.

**Flashback**

A large black arch in a tree, hopefully leading to that damn Skull Kid. Not thinking twice, I ran in and was met by a huge drop-off into an abyss of black. The distance to the bottom was unfathomable. Unable to hold my balance I fell, screaming all the while. The world around me changed and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Familiar things of Hyrule ran past like shadows in my brain as the wind rushed around my ears. A few seconds equaled an eternity, and it seemed my screams would never cease. Then I hit the ground, cold and unforgiving. I couldn't move and the pain was excruciating everywhere. It felt like every bone in my body was broken. I coughed up blood and uttered a hoarse scream of frustration with my last breath. As a tear of humiliation rolled down my bloodied face, one last, slow thought entered my conscious: "I… can't… die…"

**End Flashback**

The memory was painful in a lot of ways: painful because I couldn't believe that THAT was how I went out, and painful in the literal sense. But the more important thing was the fact that I was DEAD. I was in the place before the afterlife, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Link? Are you alright?" Tahla interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah… no. I don't know how I feel about being dead. And how you're dead. Can you remember how you died?" The question earned me a confused stare and a need for explanation, which I gave as best I understood it.

"Oh." She was silent for a moment. "I guess that all makes sense…" The peasant princess thought with her eyes closed, trying to remember. Her blue orbs showed themselves again and she replied, "I was… assassinated in the castle. It was the night after you left to find Navi. I'm not sure who the killer was; it was dark. Probably night."

I cursed under my breath. To think that the minute I left, she died. Why couldn't I have been there? This journey had been bound to fail from the start. What did I expect to find? Did I expect to find Navi quickly or easily for that matter?

Nevertheless, this was my fate. I had to accept it; I had no other choice but to go on.

"Keep moving."

"huh?"

"I have to keep moving. My fate is set, there's nothing to do besides. What could I possibly do to sway the movement of time? People eventually die, and although I have my regrets, I'm willing to put them to rest and put myself to rest. I've been doing that for everyone else, haven't I? Just… try to smile and keep going." My lips formed a sort of grimace after my little speech. I felt numb (which was an oxymoron) and bitter, and most of all…. I was homesick.

Tahla was silent and I lowered my head. When a soft noise reached my ears from my friend opposite me, I looked up again to see her crying into her hands.

"Tahla—Star- I-"

"It's alright. You just sounded so sad there, and I…" She was having trouble speaking.

"Yeah?" I encouraged her to go on and let it out.

"I realized something, Link. I didn't want to die… There was so much I wanted to do. I wanted to see you come back with your friend; I wanted to rule beside my sister, I didn't want to die…" The peasant princess held her face in her hands and shook, and for a moment she seemed so small to me. Like a child, a naïve, sorrowful child, when all this time she had seemed mature for her age.

I stood up, not making me all that much taller, and held out my hand to her.

"Come on. Let's go."

Star looked up, her face tear-streaked and red, and took my hand. We climbed onto Epona together.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know. Wherever fate takes me, I guess." Turning around, I said to her face, "But no matter where that is, I don't want to leave you behind. We'll go this journey together."

Trying to give me a smile and actually succeeding, she nodded. "Thank you." It was all she needed to say.

Together, we rode off into the Field, past it, and to the forest beyond. Though instead of running into some other geographical landmark of Termina, the trees stretched on and on, much like my trip before I came to Purgatory. I found myself wondering what would become of us in this endless forest.

I began to feel sleepy. My eyes were heavy, and I lay my head on Epona's soft mane. Tahla must have noticed and kept her hold on my waist, while humming a song as quiet as a breeze. The beautiful lullaby that Zelda was known for, that Impa had taught me so long ago and held so much meaning. And to think that I would fall asleep and never wake up to such a wonderful song…

o.o The End? o.o

End notes: OHMYGOSH SO MUCH FEELS. This was chock full of 'em for you guys who actually read this! I'll update ASAP, which may not be for a while. I hope this chapter explained some stuff, that's what it was for :) But the unexplained stuff will be saved for later, so if there is an inconsistency that you noticed and would like to point out, I will gladly tell you whether it will be later explained or if it truly was a mistake on my part.


	13. Chapter 13: Explain

AN: YESSSS I JUST UPLOADED YESTERDAY AND AM UPLOADING TODAY IT'S A MIRACLE

Anyway, I won't say anything else until the end notes. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: (Link's POV) Explain  


I saw a haze of green above a face. Dark gray hair, black clothing, red eyes, and an expression that made it seem as though he was hurting. I knew by looking that it was my dark counterpart, creatively named Dark, and I knew we were in the forest. Where did Tahla go? Did she pass on? Where was I?

He looked down and for a split second I saw compassion in his eyes. Then I blacked out, wondering what this all meant.

o.o.o.o.o.o

I awoke once more on the edge of the forest, looking up at Zelda's face. For a moment, I thought it was Star, but corrected myself with a bitter realization.

"Link, you're awake!" The joy in her face made me smile and try to sit up. She helped me rise where I was, although I wasn't going to attempt standing yet.

"How do I look?"

"Huh? Why is THAT the first question you ask?" She laughed, and the joyful sound was music to my ears.

"No, I could care less about how handsome I am, I just want to know if I'm battered up or something; I can't see myself." I explained with haste.

Zelda looked me over. "Well, you have a few bruises, and you look a bit skinnier, but otherwise you're not too bad."

Didn't know I could BE any skinnier, considering the body I inhabited was that of a 7 year old, but there must have been something on these bones to lose. Zelda didn't know what happened, so she wasn't as surprised as I was at my limited injuries. And the fact that I was alive. "Thanks, then." I sighed. "Where's Epona? Did she have my bags on the saddle still? Did you hear her at all?"

"Calm down, it's okay. She's back at Lon Lon Ranch; I figure we can head there and get everything tomorrow. She ran out first, after about a month and a half. By now it's been about two months. I'm glad that you're found, but I was really worried. Say, I just noticed… your skin looks a bit abnormal. It's better than it was when I first found you, but it's still a bit dark."

"Hm… okay." That probably was an indication that while I was there I was turning into a Skull kid, eventually into a Stalfos. That's what happens to people who venture into the woods too long without protection. Another reason my journey was bound to fail from the start. Upon thinking on it further, I got the bruises from being kicked off Epona by Skull Kid. SO I was travelling without problems for at least a month. Then I chased after him and fell down the hole and died. I could swear I heard monster noises, so maybe the it was some enchanted monster-gathering hole or something along those lines. But how then did I end up outside, being carried by none other than my enemy and opposite, Dark? I mentioned this (besides dying) to Zelda, who nodded in agreement to my confusion.

"I know he was in exile in this forest. I put him here, so maybe he was in the hole because it was dark you know, and transported you out with some magic? And considering you fell, he would've healed you too. The wounds you have now don't fit the description of the fall at all. I'm not sure what his mentality there was, but I'm glad that he did." Zelda smiled at me, grateful.

"Speaking of which, how did you know I was here?" I had so many questions that needed to be answered.

"I was out for a ride myself and saw smoke in this area. When I got here, there was a small fire with leaves piled on not far from your body, and I saw Dark slip away in the shadows."

So he made a smoke signal… This was all very interesting.

"I have a favour to ask you. Could you take me back to my house? I definitely don't feel very stable on my feet yet, otherwise I wouldn't ask you to help me." It was a strange favour, but a necessary one on my part.

"Of course! I wouldn't want you to crawl your way across Hyrule Field. And besides, that would look ridiculous." She laughed and I laughed a little too.

"One more question. How did Star… die? I know she's dead, I was just talking to her." I wanted to confirm the story Star/Tahla had told me.

The look on her face was one of bewilderment, and rightly so. She gasped, "Link, what—"

I cut her off. "Sorry, should've explained first. Let's start over…" Then I proceeded to relay the depressing tale of how I died and landed myself in Purgatory, Star 9Tahla) along with me. I didn't want to have to tell her, but obviously it was necessary.

When I finished, Zelda was surprised, of course, but she covered it up pretty well and continued to answer my question, "She was assassinated by Dark, which is why I exiled him here in the first place. I didn't want to kill him, per se, so I chose a dark place to keep him. I wasn't worried about you running into him or vice versa because I knew you would be able to defend yourself if he chose to attack, which I also doubted he would do. Although," She paused with a finger on her chin, "I didn't think he would do the opposite and save your life… Didn't occur to me."

It was silent for a while. Then I suggested since I saw the sky change colors, "We should probably head back."

"Yeah, we probably should. I'll let you ride with me, let's go." Zelda smiled and stood, lending her arm to lead me to her horse. We were headed to Kokiri Forest because that's where my house was, but I was getting tired of seeing trees.

o.o.o.o.o.o

When we made it back, Saria was the first to greet us. She wanted to talk and so did I, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. So I lay down on the spare bed in Saria's house, not actually meaning to sleep, but felt my eyes close like a door closing on the past.

My last thought before falling out of consciousness was, "I wish Star didn't have to die."

I fell asleep and dreamed that I was falling.

THE END FOR REAL

End notes: THIS IS SO EXCITING! You have no idea how happy I am! I will hopefully be able to edit the next book in enough time to get it up :)

One thing that I realized is a fault in my previously unshakable theory: Dark Link shouldn't be alive when Link is little. I actually realized this as I was typing, and was like, "CRAP MY BOOK IS FALLING APART" but then I thought about it and here you go.

This is my book and Dark is alive. He is alive because he always was, and exists as Link's counterpart for all time. That's what he's created to be, and that's what he'll always be. His original mission was to make Link's life a living hell, but that's not an obligation of his. Who's commanding him... I'll save that for the next book :P

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS! I don't know if ANYONE actually followed this and read it all, but if you did and were willing to bear with me through my terrible intervals between upload times, then an enthusiastic congrats to you! Have an AWESOME day and I'll see you in the next book!


End file.
